jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Jedi-Orden
Lesenswert Nominierung August 2007 (nicht bestanden) * : Also ich finde der Artikel zeigt sehr gut die Geschichte, die Ausbidung und die Mitglieder des Ordens zeigt davon von mir pro.--Jacen Skywalker 16:05, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde nicht, dass der Artikel eine Auszeichnung verdient hat. Der Abschnitt Geschichte sieht echt mal furchtbar aus. Wieso müssen eigentlich zwei bis drei Sätze schon unter eine Überschrift gesetzt werden. Das ist doch keine ansprechende Form, wie sie von den Kriterien eines lesenswerten Artikels verlangt wird. Auch ist der Artikel etwas oberflächlich, da selbst die einzelnen Abschnitte in der Geschichte nur in wenigen Sätzen abgehandelt werden. Die Liste von Jedi des alten Ordens ist 1. viel zu lang und 2. unnötig, da es eine gleichnamige Kategorie gibt. Aufgrund der mangelnden Form und den großen inhaltlichen Lücken ist der Artikel in meinen Augen nicht lesenswert. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 18:13, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, nein, nein. Alleine die Geschichte sagt mir schon: NEIN! Unter viel zu vielen Überschriften wird die Geschichte des Alten Ordens in viel zu fielen Absätzen erzählt, die alle viel zu kurz sind. Daran muss sich etwas ändern. Wenn das geschehen ist, gibt's von mir pro. --Bel Iblis Tee? 20:33, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Keine Unterschrift, Stimme ungültig... --Modgamers 20:31, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Nachgetragen. --Bel Iblis Tee? 20:33, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Für diesen Telegramm- und Aufzählungsstil soll es ein Häkchen geben? Da kann auch ich nur Nein! sagen. Ein Artikel in solch einer Form wird weder unserem Bestreben nach Qualität noch dem Orden der Jedi gerecht. MfG Kyle 18:47, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Da muss noch dran gearbeitet werden.--Opi-Wann Knobi 19:59, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) * : Ich stimme Ani in jedem Punkt zu.--Yoda41 Admin 09:22, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde auch das der Artikel wegen dem mangelnden Abschnitt Geschichte nicht Lesenswert ist.--Boba Fett 19:06, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Zu wenig Inhalt, aber das wurde ja schon mehrfach erwähnt. Altaïr 20:44, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Nein, wirklich nicht. Viel zu wenig Inhalt bei viel zu vielen Überschriften und beinahe die Hälfte des Artikels nimmt die Liste der Jedi ein. --Anakin 22:43, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit einer Für-''' und '''8 Gegenstimmen hat der Artikel die Nominierung zum lesenswerten Artikel nicht bestanden. --Anakin 00:10, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gründung Ihr könntet sagen wer den Jedi-Orden gegründet hat. :Wenn wir es wüssten, würden wir das auch tun. Leider ist diesbezüglich nur recht wenig bekannt. Ben Kenobi Admin 19:07, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Der Artikel allgemein Ich habe den Artikel nun bis zu den Neuen Sith-Kriegen beinahe komplett neu geschrieben. So. Nun gibt's da noch den Artikel Jedi. Das macht auf mich einen sehr chaotischen Eindruck, deshalb möchte ich einfach mal fragen: Könnte man die beiden Artikel nicht unter Jedi-Orden zusammen legen? Im Prinzip steht hier alles doppelt und dreifach, und ich finde, das muss nicht sein... Thane scn 19:42, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Es gibt ja auch noch den Neuen Jedi-Orden, das sind zwei unterschiedliche Organisationen und Jedi ist ein Sammelbegriff, der beide Organisationen umfasst, weshalb ich dafür bin, es so zu lassen, wie es ist. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 19:44, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Jedi sind die Angehörigen der beiden Orden und nicht der Orden selbst. Und, wie Garm schon sagt, es gibt zwei Jedi-Orden. MfG - Cody 19:50, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Dass es den Alten und Neuen Jedi-Orden gibt, weiß ich; von einer Zusammenlegung dieser beiden habe ich auch nicht gesprochen. Und ich stimme auch insofern mit Cody überein, dass Jedi nicht gleich Jedi-Orden ist, obwohl man genau dorthin weitergeleitet wird, wenn man schlicht "Jedi-Orden" sucht. Mir kommt es speziell darauf an, dass sich viele Informationen überschneiden, wie u.a. das mit den Rängen innerhalb des Jedi-Ordens, welche in beiden Artikeln genannt werden, was in diesem Fall einfach nicht zwingend sein muss. Das Thema "Jedi" lässt sich übrigens imo nur schwer von "Jedi-Orden" trennen, aber das ist eine andere, in dem Zusammenhang unbedeutende Sache. Thane 22:28, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ja, es ist tatsächlich schwehr zu trennen. Aber ich denke es wäre am besten, wenn man sich in den Artikeln der Orden mit der Organisation etc. beschäftigt und in dem Artikel Jedi eher auf die "Religion" und das Wesen der Jedi eingeht. Aber überschneidungen, auch größere sind unvermeidlich. MfG - Cody 22:55, 17. Okt 2007 (CEST) Anzahl der Jedis? Kennt jemand die genaue oder ungefähre Zahl an Jedis zur Zeit der Klonkrieg oder um ca.19VSY die es in der Galaxis gab...Dann könnte man berechnen wie viele theorethisch über lebt hätten oder kennt jemand die genau anzahl der überlebenden ? Da ja in manchen Büchern die Rede von ca.10 000 Jedis ist währen das ja dann bei einem Verlust an Jedis von 89,9% oder auch 90% ja nur 150-100 überlebende hat jemand ein besseres Ergebnis? Jet Skywalker 12:01, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Am besten du guckst im Artikel Order 66 nach da sind alle bekannten Überlebenden drin verzeichnet. Die genaue Zahl weiß ich nicht auswendig. Gruß A-11 12:05, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Es soll zur zeit der Klonkriege 9000 Jedi gegeben haben und die Order66 sollen 1% überlebt haben (19VSY) das heißt ca. 90 Jedi haben überlebt waber bis 1VSY hat das Imperium weitr jagt nach ihnen gemacht bis 1VSY die Dunkle Frau starb und Yoda und Obi-Wan die letztn waren und diese dan auch gestorben sind ::welche quelle hast du benutzt? wer hat das berhaupt geschrieben? ich bin mir jetzt nicht sicher, aber gabs nich auch nach Yoda und Obi-Wan noch weitere Jedi aus dem alten orden, die überlebt haben? achja, bei der Diskussion zu Jedi kommt die frage auch vor. da gibt es aber eine andere antwort. könnt ja mal reinschauen. Kit Fisto21:37, 2. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Und was ist mit K Kruhk usw.? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 212.37.166.135 (Diskussion) 14:29, 21. Nov. 2010) :::: Die genaue Anzahl steht wohl Nirgends aber ich würde einfach mal auf eine niedrige fünfstellige Zahl tippen. Die Quote der überlebenden ist ja bekannt, 1%. Wenn man dann aber neben den bekannten Überlebenden sicherlich nochmals eine hohe Dunkelziffer ninmmt, deren Namen unbekannt sind, so sollten doch einige Hundert überlebt haben. Vor allem da ja mehr als 100 sicher durch Vader und andere Imperiale nachträglich noch getötet wurden. Außerdem muss man das mal logisch betrachten, die alte Republik hatte Zig-Tausende von Milliarden Einwohner. Und es gab hunderttausende Planeten, da waren selbst eine fünfstellige Anzahl Jedi wenig, aber eine vierstellige Anzahl fast unglaubwürdig. Alleine die größe des Jedi-Tempels spricht dafür das es mehr gegeben hat. Außerdem wurden ja alleine während der 4 Jahre in den klonkriegen sicherlich hunderte von Jedi getötet. Ich persönlich für mich schätze die Anzahl so auf 20-25 Tausend, da dann aber alles eingeschlossen vom alten Jedi im Exil zur Meditation bis zum Neugeborenen Jüngling, einschließlich Jedi des Agri-Corps und die Heiler und Techniker etc... - wären dann so 200 Überlebende der Order 66 und davon sind dann sicher nochmals 80% die nächsten 20 Jahre aufgespührt und getötet worden. Einige zur dunklen Seite gegangen, also für eine so große Galaxie immer noch eine geringe Anzahl. Aber soweit ich weiß gibt es keine offizielle Zahl. Admiral Iblis 13:12, 14. Jan. 2011 (CET) :::::Ich weiß ist ein bisschen spät bis ich die Disskusion hier mitbekommen habe. Es werden ja nur Jedi getötet die in den Klonkriegen beteiligt waren von daher glaube ich das dort die überlebenden höchstens 5% der bekannten Jedi sind. Allerdings sind viele Jedi die sich aus dem Krieg aufhalten auf dem Planeten Thyton, dieser Planet ist für nicht Jedi fast nicht zu erreichen wodurch ich glaube das der Jedi-Orden auf Thyton weiterlebt, sogar vielleicht noch weitere Tausend Jahre. Diese Jedi halten sich allerdings sicher aus jeglichen ereignissen die außerhalb von Thyton passieren heraus. Somit könnte ich mir vorstellen das sich dort sogar mehr als die hälfe aller Jedi aufhält villeicht sogar einige überlebenden der Order 66. Aber wie gesagt es ist nur eine Vermutung. X0Xendor112 (Diskussion) 08:29, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Aber zum Beispiel die Dunkle Frau war nicht an den Klonkriegen beteiligt und wurde später im Rahmen der Großer Jedi-Säuberung getötet.Waxer12 (Diskussion) 10:43, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::::::In dem Panini Comic Sonderband 22 ist sie allerdings auf einer Mission mit Tholme und Aayla Secura vielleicht hat sie keine Klone angeführt war allerdings trotzdem beteiligt so wie Quinlan Vos. X0Xendor112 (Diskussion) 11:29, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert Kandidatur Mai 2008 (nicht bestanden) Die Kandidatur lief vom 12. Mai bis zum 19. Mai '' * Ich finde den Artikel ziemlich gut gelungen und sehr ausführlich beschrieben! Zwar noch nicht exzellent, aber zumindest Lesenswert. MFG--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 11:32, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :Ein guter Artikel. Es gibt einige Mängel, aber trotzdem reicht es für ein Pro.--Jedimeister Kenobi 16:41, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) keine 50 Edits in Artikeln--Finwe http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 17:13, 19. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Die ersten Abschnitte mögen ganz gut sein, aber dann kommen diese ganzen kleinen Absätze, die mich sehr stören (v.a. über die Klonkriege und die Order 66); so wie der Artikel jetzt ist, ist er für mich nicht lesenswert. – Andro Disku 12:41, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : In der Diskussion zum Artikel wurden schon die ganzen Mängel erwähnt, außerdem fehlt da noch die ganze Infobox. Jaina 15:08, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Dazu kommen noch zahlreiche Typos-Fehler. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:01, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :Der Anfang ist ganz gut, danach wirds aber recht abgehackt! --Benji321 12:16, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Die Infobox habe ich ergänzt. Ansonsten ist da schon viel dabei, was mir gefällt. Man müsste nur die Zeit ab der Klonkriegsära und die allg. Angaben (Organisation des Ordens, Ausbildung etc.) stärker ausbauen. Bis dahin ...--Daritha 22:53, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Die Infobox wurde wieder weggemacht. Warum auch immer. 08:28, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Modgamers hat sie wohl nicht gefallen. *schulterzuck*--Daritha 12:49, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Ja ich weiß nicht. Die Jedi haben was besseres verdient. Das am Ende muss noch weg, dann geb ich mein Pro. 08:28, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :Für mich noch sehr Fragwürdig.Ret--Lord Anakin http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:39, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Der Artikel bleibt aufgrund '''einer Fürstimme' (+ eine ungültige), drei Enthaltungen und vier Gegenstimmen weiterhin ohne Auszeichnung. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 10:18, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Frage Wieso haben die jedi eigentlich nur die Republik/Allianz unterstützt warum haben sie den nicht auch welten die nicht da zu gehört haben geholfen den so sah es immer ais als ständen sie unter der kontrolle der Republik und das war ja auch nicht so oder :Teilweise haben die Jedi auch Welten auserhalb der Republik, zum Beispiel in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen, auch wenn das nur einige Jedi ohne expliziten Auftrag des Rates waren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:02, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Zerstört? Mir ist aufgefallen dass alle versuche nachdem ersten Zerschlagen des Ordens alle versuche in wiederhezustellen nie so lang gehalten hat wie der erste. War also das Imperium der Tod des Ordens? --Commander Cody der 10 10:20, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Naja, der Jedi-Orden davor war auch nicht zwingend eine 25000 Jahre andauernde Institution, da der Jedi-Orden nach dem Jedi-Bürgerkrieg auch ausgelöscht wurde, und wieder neu aufgebaut werden musste. Gerade wenn man eine solche Institution aufbaut, ist ebendiese allerdings leicht wieder aus der Bahn zu werfen, bevor sich alles gefestigt hat und man auch grösseren Angriffen widerstehen kann. Wir wissen ja nicht, wie es nach der Tötung des Sith-Triumvirats durch die Verbannte gedauert hat, bis wieder ein stabiler Orden stand, und ob da evtl auch noch ein paar Versuche gestartet werden mussten. Pandora Diskussion 12:26, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kinder Es ist ja im alten Orden verboten gewesen, mit jemand anderem eine Beziehung einzugehen, die höher als nur Freundschaft ist (auch, wenn viele das missachtet haben). Was passierte, wenn sie dann doch Kinder bekommen haben? Verbannung? Abtreibung des Kindes? Wäre das nicht gegen die Philosophie der Jedi? Kit Diskussion 16:40, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Dann musste man sich entweder für den Orden oder für die Beziehung entscheiden. Es gab allerdings auch andere Vereinigungen, die das erlaubt haben, wie etwa die Schule von Altis (Artikel kommt bald). Pandora Diskussion 16:42, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::Und wenn man sich für den Orden entschieden hat? Was passierte mit dem ungeborenen Kind - ich mein, sowas fällt doch auf, wenn da eine Jedi auf einmal 'nen dicken Bauch hat? (Bzw. wie es bei anderen Spezies auch immer aussah... Muss ja auch nicht unbedingt weiblich sein) Kit Diskussion 16:46, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::Ich denke nicht, dass die Jedi dann eine Abtreibung verlangen würden, das würde ja im Gegensatz dazu stehen, dass die Jedi das Leben in jeder Form schützen. Das Kind wird dann wohl entweder im Tempel von anderen Jedi oder von seinem Nicht-Jedi-Elernteil (so vorhanden) aufgezogen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:49, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::::Ja, das meinte ich eben, dass das gegen die Philosophie ist. Aber danke für die Infos! Kit Diskussion 16:50, 15. Mär. 2010 (CET) :::::Dabei muss man denke ich zwischen einigen Zeitperioden unterscheiden. Im Zeitraum, in dem Knights of the Old Republic spielt, gab es zum Beispiel regelrechte Clans bei den Jedi (Lucien Draay entstammt einem solchen Clan, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere), das wurde später geändert, als das Verbot von Bindungen eingeführt wurde. Ki-Adi-Mundi hatte ebenfalls eine Tochter, mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubniss des Jedi-Rats, allerdings nur, weil es auf seiner Heimatweld nur wenige Kinder gab. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.147.129.35 (Diskussion) 22:26, 29. Aug. 2010) ::::::Verschiedene Zeiten, verschiedene Handhabungen. Die strenge Regelung wurde ja auch erst einige Zeit nach der KotOR-Ära verbindlich eingeführt, obwohl es damals auch schon Vertreter der Ansicht gab (siehe Simikarty und Atris). In der Prequel-Ära wird es wohl wie oben gesagt gehandhabt - sofern das Kind machtempfänglich ist, wird es wohl im Tempel aufgezogen; bekanntlich lebten damals so viele Jedi im Tempel, dass man gewisse Leute sein ganzes Leben lang nicht gesehen hat. Oder aber die Erziehung wurde in eine Zweigstelle des Tempels ausgelagert. Aber das sind alles nur Vermutungen und haben hier eigentlich nichts zu suchen. 22:33, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Name Gibt es eigentlich einen triftigen Grund dafür, dass wir den Orden unter dem Namen Alter Jedi-Orden haben? Das wird ja wohl kaum der offizielle Name sein, das wäre wohl eher nur Jedi-Orden.Terpfen Diskussion 17:07, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :Naja, es gibt schon unterschiede zum neuen, von Luke Skywalker gegründeten Jedi-Orden, also zusammenpacken wird schwer. Und letztenendes ist er halt der alte Jedi Orden. KitDiskussion 17:10, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::Klar, zusammenlegen will Ich die Artikel ja auch nicht. Aber die Jedi der Alten Republik werden ihren Orden ja wohl kaum Alter Jedi-Orden genannt haben, das ist einfach nur ein später gebräuchlicher Name, um ihn von Luke Skywalkers Orden abzugrenzen.Terpfen Diskussion 17:16, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::WIr gucken aber ja immer aus der Zukunft, sozusagen. Artikel werden ja normalerweise auch in der Vergangenheit geschrieben. Außerdem hat der neue Orden das gleiche Recht drauf, Jedi-Orden zu heißen, wie der alte. KitDiskussion 17:25, 24. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::Aus den Richtlinien: "Artikelname ist der tatsächliche Name des Beschriebenen und keine andere geläufige Bezeichnung, was auch Spitznamen und Pseudonyme von Personen oder Abkürzungen einschließt. So z. B. Galaktische Republik anstatt Alte Republik ...." Was für die Republik gilt, muss ebenso für den Jedi-Orden gelten. Während der neue Orden sich offiziell als "Neuer Jedi-Orden" bezeichnete, hat der alte Orden sich niemals "Alter Jedi-Orden" genannt. Entsprechend müsste dieser Artikel zu Jedi-Orden verschoben werden, und der neue Orden mittels AB verlinkt werden. (Wobei ich einer Zusammenlegung der beiden Artikel auch nicht abgeneigt wäre. Der alte Orden wurde mehrfach praktisch ausgelöscht und neu gegündet, nicht nur von Luke Skywalker, sonder z.B. auch von der Verbannten. Und der Post-Ruusan-Jedi-Orden hat mehr mit dem neuen Orden gemeinsam als mit dem Orden zu Zeit vor dem großen Hyperraumkrieg). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:45, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::Auch der Jedi-Orden verändert sich. Deshalb ist der Orden vor Order 66 immer der Jedi-Orden, während der danach der Neue Jedi-Orden ist. Ich denke wir sollten den Alten verschieben, aber bitte nicht beide zusammenlegen. Das wäre für mich schon eine Art Super-Gau. Sonst können wir auch die GR mit der Neuen Republik verschmelzen. Und sowas will niemand. GAR QDB 11:05, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) ::::::Eher die Republik und das Imperium ;) Ich seh das genauso wie GAR. Der alte Orden ist weitgehend als Jedi-Orden bekannt, der neue Orden bezeichnet sich selbst als Neuer Jedi-Orden. Beide Orden unterscheiden sich aber deutlich voneinander, deshalb trennen, aber den Artikel verschieben. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 11:25, 26. Feb. 2011 (CET) :::::::In Ordnung, da eine Verschiebung ja offensichtlich preferiert wird, werde ich mal einen Löschantrag bei Jedi-Orden reinsetzen, um dafür Platz zu schaffen.Terpfen Diskussion 18:47, 2. Mär. 2011 (CET) Lesenswert-Wahl Juni 2011 (erfolglos) Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 01.06.2011 bis zum 15.06.2011. * Die dritte Aufstellung. wenn´s jetzt nicht klappt, wird´s peinlich. Aber da der Artikel im Gegensatz zu früher jetzt mal OK ist, hab´ ich ihn vorgeschlagen und daher setzt´s jetzt Pro. (ich find den wirklich gut). Grüße, Skip Hotline 15:53, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Die ganzen Infos aus dem Jedi Path und den Campaign Guides fehlt. Darth Hate 15:57, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :*Ich dachte, Vollständigkeit wäre kein Kriterium?! Gruß, Skip Hotline 17:49, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::*An sich nicht, nur in diesem Fall (und allgemein bei anderen Artikeln wie Luke Skywalker usw.) gibt es immer wieder neue Quellen. Und das bedeutet, dass früher oder später die Qualität des Artikels leiden wird und er wohl wiede abgewählt wird. Wie Nahdar schon sagte, wird der Artikel wohl nie ausgzeichnet. KitDiskussion 17:53, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) :::Aber rein von der Qualität her? Is er dahingehend wenigstens OK? Skip Hotline 17:57, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) ::::Er mag vielleicht gut geschrieben sein und es ist auch gut, dass du wirklich von seiner Qualität überzeugt bist, aber trotzdem wird er diesem Standard, wie auch schon gesagt wurde, nie entsprechen. Falls du das jetzt denken solltest: Wenn du, wie hier, nicht an der Qualität des Artikels oder eines anderen Zweifeln solltest, dir jedoch nicht ganz sicher bist, Frage doch einfach im IRC Channel oder auf der Disku des Artikels nach. Gruss --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|''Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:24, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Ein solcher Artikel wird wohl nie dem Standard einer Auszeichnung entsprechen. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 16:01, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Kann ich nur zustimmen [[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 18:16, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * :Ist alles sch gesagt... . --[[Benutzer:Mando'ade|Mando]] ([[Benutzer Diskussion:Mando'ade|Disku?]] / [[Benutzer:Mando'ade/Werkstatt|Artikel]]) 18:24, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Es ist zwar schade aber der Artikel gehört zu denen wo es immer wieder neue Quellen geben wird. 'Yoga Diskussion 20:10, 2. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * :OK, ich glaube die Kontra Argumente haben mich überzeugt, auch wenn ich dem Artikel eigentlich meine Stimme gegeben hätte. --Stief Houer 14:33, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) **Leute, Leute: Zwar besteht kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, doch muss ein Artikel seine Thematik in sich schlüssig darstellen. Also könnt ihr mit einem Spruch wie „''Da wird es immer neue Quellen zu geben''“ nicht wirklich argumentieren; klar ist der Artikel ein ziemliches Stück von der Vollständigkeit entfernt (auch wenn bei einem solch weitem Feld wie dem Jedi-Orden zwischen wichtigen und wirklich wichtigen Informationen stark differenziert werden muss), doch darum dreht es sich überhaupt nicht. Keines der genannten Argumente bezieht sich auf die Sprache des Artikels; ich gebe zu, ich habe gerade keine Zeit, um den Artikel mal auf Herz und Nieren zu überprüfen, aber schon was ich am Inhaltsverzeichnis erkennen kann, verrät, dass der Artikel sich vor allem in der Geschichte bemüht, möglichst akkurat die wichtigsten Ereignisse zu skizzieren. Sofern ich imch nicht vertan habe, befinden wir uns hier nicht nebenan in der Sternchen-Abteilung, wo die wirklichen Perlen ausgezeichnet werden sollen. „''Ist der Artikel lesenswert, weil das, was er darstellt, gut geschrieben und verständlich-nachvollziehbar ist''“, sollte hier Programm sein, nicht „''Wird der Artikel je die Vollständigkeit erlangen, die von einem lesenswerten Artikel eh nicht erwartet wird?''“ ''Garm Bel Iblis'' link=User Talk:Garm Bel Iblis 13:33, 6. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich verstehe die Kontra-Argumente nicht wirklich. Wenn ein Artikel nicht gewählt werden darf, weil über ihn neue Quellen entstehen, darf es dann eigentlich überhaupt noch lesenswerte und exellente Artikel geben? --Stief Houer 22:23, 1. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Einige sprachliche Ungenauigkeiten, die ich nicht verbessern möchte, weil mir die Zusammenhänge fehlen. Ansonsten aber eigentlich ein recht guter und gut zu lesender Überblick, ein paar mehr Zitate wären sicher nicht schlecht. Die Kontra-Argumente kann ich größtenteils nicht nachvollziehen. Ry-gaul 01:30, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Ich finde, dass der Artikel recht gut aufgebaut ist und einen guten Überblick über die Geschichte des Ordens liefert. Nur sollten in dem Geschichtsteil mancherorts die chronologischen Zusammenhänge besser hervorgehoben werden. Die Abschnitte über die "jüngere Geschichte" (also ab Darth Bane) gefallen mir weniger – die müssten nochmal überarbeitet werden, da sie zu verworren sind. Dass nicht überall die Einzelnachweise gesetzt wurden, stört das Bild, aber das kann ich für Lesenswert noch verschmerzen. Die vorgebrachten Kontra-Argumente kann ich ebenfalls in der Form nicht unterstützen. Ja, es mag sein, dass es fortlaufend neue Quellen, die den Jedi-Orden behandeln, geben wird. Aber es ist nicht Sinn und Zweck des Artikels, jede einzelne aufzugreifen – er soll schließlich eine Übersicht geben. Ich gebe zu, dass das bei anderen Artikeln – wie etwa Klonkriege – anders ist, aber jener Artikel behandelt ein spezifisches Ereignis, während dieser hier die Geschichte über mehrere Jahrtausende wiedergibt. Alles in allem sehe ich in dem Artikel Potential für die Auszeichnung, jedoch müssen erst einige Nachbesserungen gemacht werden, ehe es so weit ist. – '''Andro A • Disku 12:27, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) * : Die Kontra-Argumente nachzuvollziehen fällt mir sehr schwer: Aus den Campaign Guides ist auch nicht mehr so viel zu holen, was im Artikel gänzlich fehlen würde, Jedi Path ist noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen und somit irrelevant und die neuen Quellen, neben dem von Andro vorgebrachten Punkt, können ja auch durchaus verarbeitet werden, das sollte man vielleicht nicht im Vorfeld ausschließen. Aber es gibt, wie von Andro bereits gesagt, ein paar Mängel, die mich von der Pro-Stimme abhalten – die Vollständigkeit ist mMn jedoch für einen lesenswerten Artikel ausreichend. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 15:21, 5. Jun. 2011 (CEST) 6 Kontras standen nicht genügend Pro-Stimmen gegenüber, daher abgelehnt. Heimat Eins 22:40, 28. Aug. 2011 (UTC)